Halloween In The House Of GoT
by ThePurpleRose
Summary: It's Halloween in the house! The insanity continues! Couldn't resist it! This has Cheese, hiding, pranks, trick or treating and HALLOWEEN!Please read and review yeah, i know I'm a tad late putting this up but it will still rock some toe socks!
1. Of The Horror Movie and Pranking

**AN:**** Happy Halloweeeeeeeeeen! Sorry! I couldn't help but put in a Halloween story on Halloween. Yep, this is a ****House of GoT**** spin-off. It's set before the visitors get there – not that that actually makes much difference. You do need to read the first two chapters of the story however, and if you've read more, then that's great! You'll definitely be able to get this; the more you've read, the more about people's personalities you'll get.**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be trying to do an English essay at the same time? Nope. I'm not Marianne Curley. **_

**Kyla**

A very high pitched girly scream grabs my attention enough to make me leave my room, where I was sorting out my costume for tonight, to see what's going on. I can't help but laugh when I get into the lounge.

It looks like everyone's decided to watch a horror movie before it starts to get dark. Dillon sits spread out on one of the sofas, casually munching on cheese, Ethan is fighting himself about whether or not to put his arm around Rochelle judging by the fact that he's chewing his lip, Matt's hiding behind Neriah's hair, its owner looking rather scared of him rather than the movie, Isabel is laying on her stomach on the floor, writing in what looks to be her diary, and Arkarian is eating a bag of crisps – that simple act is taking up all his attention. It looks like Matt was the one who screamed.

He does it again as a blonde girl gets her head chopped off. Neriah jumps while Rochelle saves Ethan the trouble of deciding whether to put his arm around her by burying her head in his chest – she doesn't like the violence. Dillon, on the other hand, appears to be loving it; he's laughing his head off.

I roll my eyes and go to sit on his legs. He doesn't even notice as I make myself comfy and nick some cheese out of the bag he's brought in, planning to give some to any trick or treaters who may call before we all leave the house to do our own trick or treating. It _is_ only two in the afternoon but yeah… We're just cool like that.

I've only been watching the movie for ten minutes when Matt finally cracks and leaps over the back of the sofa to hide behind it, humming 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' to block out the sound of the horror movie.

Neriah hits him. "Shut up Matt! Some of us are trying to watch the movie!"

I personally can't see why it scares him so much; the effects are really bad. I'm sure that blood is only ketchup! Dillon moves his foot and I let out a scream of surprise.

"Awwww!" He coos. "Ickle Kyla's scared of the scawy movie!"

I punch him in the nuts, smiling as he doubles over in pain. "You just shocked me by moving your leg, you idiot! What would you do if your seat randomly started to move in the dark?"

"Not that!" He groans.

Eventually, Dillon shuts up and despite the rubbish effects, I find myself really getting in to the movie. The last girl is running away form the axe-wielding. Mass-murdering, maniac in the dark forest at full moon, when she trips and-

-Lorian turns the TV off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone but Matt, who yells "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" and Rochelle and Ethan, who abruptly stop playing tonsil tennis to look ashamed, shouts at the immortal.

"I was watching that!" Dillon argues.

"Yeah!" I back him up. "I wanna find out what happens!"

Neriah adds. "Turn it back on!"

"No." Lorian says firmly. "If you want me to drive you into town, you need to get ready now; I know how long people take to get ready for Halloween and it takes an hour to get there!"

With that, we all surge upstairs to get ready. I waste no time in changing into my black dress. Rochelle comes in as I pull my hair on top of my head in a messy clump and stick a really gothic tiara at the front. She's wearing a long red top with red leggings, and carrying her make-up bag, devil horns and a devil tail with her.

"Wow! I love your hair!" She praises, when I finish twirling it and spraying it with hair spray so the ringlets stick.

"Thanks!" I reply. "You're going as a devil, aren't you?"

"Yeah, does this look okay?" She enquires. "I mean, are the labels out?" She turns around.

"Yes. And there are no stains or anything like that." I add as she opens her mouth again. "You look fine."

She pins the tail through a loop in the back, on the top of her trousers but under the top so it actually looks like it could be a real tail – except for the sequins on it and the horns. "Does it still look okay?" She questions, while I apply an awful lot of black eyeliner around my eyes.

"Yep." I answer. "It actually looks real!"

Rochelle puts her horns on, gelling her hair neatly over the top to hide the hair band holding them to her head. Her eyeliner and bright red lipstick is all ready perfectly done. I just paint my lips with black lip gloss quickly; throw on my black, cotton cloak and black pump then I'm done.

"How do I look?" I quiz Rochelle.

Dillon, answers, standing in the doorway with his vampire outfit on, including the two fangs stuck to his real teeth, the cape with the funny neck thing, the paleness and the blood! "Different."

We jump, having not actually noticed him. "Dillon!" I scold. "We could have been changing!"

"I know. But you're not – I heard you talking."

"We can talk and change at the same time, Dillon!" Rochelle explains.

I add. "Just 'cause your brain can't cope with more than one task at once!"

"Hey!" Dillon says, holding a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "And I was going to tell you that you both looked gorgeous!" He sniffs. "I won't bother now!"

"That's a big word for you, Dillon. " Rochelle states.

Dillon sends us both puppy dog eyes. "I forgave you for kicking me in the nuts!"

I grin. "Don't worry, Dillon, we forgive you for coming in my room – but only if you get the cheese for me this week, and chocolate if I feel like it."

"Deal!" Dillon extends his arm for me to shake his hand but I just walk past him into the hallway, grinning smugly.

"Deal."

Rochelle follows me, her sequined red pumps catching the light as she walks. Dillon follows behind us. As we walk past Matt's room, we notice a trail of blood starting on the floor.

We follow it on the way to the stairs, but it splits so some goes to the stairs and the rest to the other end of the corridor, where, Ethan, Neriah, Arkarian and Lathenia's rooms are.

"Okay." Dillon speaks quietly but with a serious tone to his voice. "I will see what's up here…" He gestures to the corridor. "… And you two check out the stairs."

At this point, Isabel comes out of her room behind us. Noticing the blood, she runs to us as silently as possible and whispers: "What's going on?"

"That's what we're finding out." Rochelle whispers back. "How about Dillon and I check out the stairs and you and Kyla go up there."

"Okay." I answer.

"But be careful." Dillon warns.

I shake my head. "You sound like your stalker, Lathenia."

Isabel and I stalk along the corridor as Rochelle and Dillon whisper tactics. I'm thankful our cloaks are material or they would be rustling extremely loudly right now. It doesn't take long for us to get to the end of the blood trail.

It stops at Arkarian's door.

Isabel is chewing on her lip – sugar may be her true love but Arkarian's still her soul mate. I reach out to turn the door handle very slowly and quietly but I throw the door open with more force than I ought to be able to muster.

Isabel screams and sprints forward. I realise why immediately: there are three lumps under the upturned mattress, blankets and furniture. The three lumps are covered in blood and I notice blood smeared over the walls. I turn my back to Isabel to survey the room, using more of my named training I received when I took the place of Marcus Carter.

At that point, I hear Dillon yell in surprise. The next minute, both of them are in the room with us, puffing and panting.

"There are bodies hanging at the top of the stairs!" Dillon babbles.

Rochelle knocks the door shut by accident. It bangs as it closes, making her shriek despite herself. It's then we all notice the message scrawled on the back of the door in blood:

_Move closer; know your victims._

_Look in the closet_

Isabel is already moving over to one of the bodies to identify it. I say to the others. "You identify the other two bodies; I will look in the closet."

Dillon and Rochelle nod. I summon all the bravery I can manage and stride as confidently as possible to the closet door. I take a deep breath and reach out to touch the door handle.

Dillon gasps.

I pull it…

Rochelle calls. "Ewwwwwwwwww!"

…It creaks as it opens and…

Isabel exclaims. "What? (!)"

…I get a basket of sweets chucked at me.

Arkarian jumps out of the closet laughing hysterically as Ethan jumps out at us from the door area shouting "BOOO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He immediately gets pounced on by Dillon, who pins him to the floor while Isabel slaps some sense into him. Rochelle and I bend Arkarian's arms behind his back and trip him so he land flat on his face on the floor with a thud.

"So!" says Ethan, when Isabel's finished attacking him. "Did you like my illusions?"

"NO!" All four of us yell.

I grin evilly. "We will get you back for that, Ethan. You mark my words, one day, we will get you."

"Will you let me off the hook if I prank Neriah later, when it's all dark?" Ethan grins wolfishly. I'm sure that his costume of a werewolf is far too realistic. As if reading my thoughts, Ethan lets the illusion fade to a more costumed sort of werewolf. I realise I was giving him a suspicious look, so he was probably reading that.

"Heck yeah!" I reply, smiling.

The room returns to normal as Ethan lets his illusion drop.

"Well that's what I will have to do!" He resolves.

Lorian's voice calls up at us. "Hey! Come on you lot! Let's get on the road!"

**AN: Right, this was going to be a one-shot showing the whole night but I've run out of time and it's pretty long all ready so I'm going to split it into two parts.**

**Next chapter (hopefully up tomorrow): Trick or treating, the journeys and Ethan's prank on Neriah.**

**I don't block anonymous reviews! I need feedback.**

**If you've read this: Please review :-p**


	2. Of Sugar, Sweets and The Prank On Camera

**AN: Okay, I said I'd update ASAP so I am. I'm actually going out in an hour so I don't know if this bit will be as good as the first bit but yeah… I hope it will be.**

_**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write another one of these so if you need to know if I'm Marianne Curley, look at the first chapter. (I'm not her by the way)**_

**Kyla (Yes, again)**

The journey back from our trick or treating trip is absolute chaos. The Order would be proud. Dillon egged his own house – it took both Ethan and Arkarian to pull Dillon's ridiculously drunk father off him long enough for us to escape. Fortunately, Neriah got all that on tape, but unfortunately, Isabel used this diversion as cover for her to delve into her bag of sweets. Isabel and sugar don't mix, so now there's an argument going on between Matt and Arkarian over who was supposed to be supervising her while she was in the presence of so much sugar. In fact, she now resembles more of a zombie than she originally set out as, being covered in sugar and sporting an insane look in her eyes.

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!"

"You were!"

"No, you were!"

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!"

"YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUG-"

"I DON'T CARE WHO DID WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!" Lorian calls above the racket we're all making.

Everyone falls silent except Dillon and Matt; Dillon's busy groaning in an attempt to get someone to feel sorry for him, although no-one does 'cause it was his own fault for egging his own house, and Matt is stuffing himself with sweets like a pig.

Lorian speaks again. "Arkarian, get Isabel into her room as soon as we get to the house."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Arkarian argues.

Lorian sighs. "It's your fault she's hyper on sugar!"

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!"

"No, it's not!" Arkarian protests. "It's Matt's fault!"

Matt chokes on a sweet before replying. "No it's yours!"

"YOURS!" Arkarian shouts.

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!"

"SILENCE!" Lorian yells again. "Lathenia will have _both_ of your heads if she sees Isabel like this! Arkarian will put Isabel in her room!"

"But-" Arkarian begins.

Lorian interrupts him. "No buts! Just do it!"

The minibus pulls to a stop outside the house and everyone files out of it- Arkarian with the sugar-hyped up Isabel slung over his shoulder and Neriah last, complaining that her disgustingly tight and short, rubber mini-dress would ride up if she jumped down form the minibus. I still haven't quite worked out what she's supposed to be dressed as. Dillon joked that she was being a Mary-Sue in a nasty dress; everyone else said that that's what she looks like anyway.

Matt, judging by the vast amount of loo roll he's wrapped around himself, is a mummy, and Arkarian is a ghost, entirely covered in a white sheet he found in his room when Isabel complained that he wasn't wearing a costume and everyone else backed her up that he should be wearing one.

I amble into the lounge with Dillon, Ethan and Rochelle, where we empty our bags to see how much candy we've got to munch on this week. Neriah and Matt have disappeared upstairs.

Lorian enters the room grinning. "Who wants hot chocolate?" He calls.

"Ooh! ME!" I say.

"And me!" Ethan adds.

"Yes please." Rochelle answers politely.

"What?" Dillon questions. "I was busy counting."

I roll my eyes. Lorian repeats himself and finds that he's got to make all of us hot chocolate. He strolls off to make it. I sidle up to Ethan.

"What have you planned for Neriah?" I whisper into his ear.

He taps the side of his nose with a smirk. "You've got to wait and see."

I sigh and pop a sweet into my mouth, finishing it just as Matt and Lorian come in, sporting six mugs of hot chocolate between them. They distribute one to each of us before Matt settles on the floor with his and Lorian sinks into an armchair.

I just take a sip of mine when Neriah screams and I nearly spit my hot chocolate out, swallowing in just in time to stop Dillon getting covered in it. Matt isn't so lucky, Dillon, who is sitting beside him, doesn't manage to swallow his mouthful and matt ends up wit it all over his back. He doesn't notice though 'cause Neriah runs into the room, still screaming.

"Your hot chocolate's in the microwave." He informs her.

She keeps screaming until Ethan realises he left a glass of water on the mantelpiece earlier and throws its contents over her.

Her jaw drops in surprise but not for long. She starts babbling. "ItwashoribbleandInevrwannaseeitagaineurghhe'souglyewwwewwwewwwewwewisawhiminmyroomhewasinmyroom!"

"Calm down and say that again." Lorian commands calmly.

Neriah bursts into tears. "I went into my room and Marduke was lying on my bed! He's so ugly and he was on my bed! And he wasn't wearing any clothes! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

I actually fell sorry for her, for once. In fact this is the first and probably the last time I ever will feel sorry for the Mary Sue! I look to Ethan. He winks.

"So," He says casually to Neriah. "It was your room, you say."

"YES!" She insists. "He was in MY ROOM!"

"Did you like the illusion?"

"You what?" Neriah says.

"You thought it was your room. I just made Marduke's room look like yours and voila: Instant prank."

I start to clap my hands. Dillon cheers. Even the immortal is laughing.

Neriah shrieks in rage and runs up the stairs. She screams again.

"She fell for it twice!" Ethan gasps, in total hysterics.

Rochelle glances at the camera on the mantelpiece. "And I do believe we got the whole thing on film!"

"That'll be something to watch in the summer." I state, sipping at my hot chocolate.

"You know, it's now nearly over." Matt puts in, clearly surprised.

Rochelle quizzes him. "What is?"

"Halloween." Matt answers.

"I'm looking forward to next year all ready." Dillon explains.

I nod, grinning. "Roll on next year!" I agree.

Matt burps. "I've had too many sweets." He groans.

We all laugh.

**AN: It's over! Noooooooooooooooooo! Oh well, there's still next year. That was surprisingly fun to write. I hope it was fun to read. I think I will write a bonfire night one too – then you will all get to see the egging of Dillon's house on the video. I shall add it in somewhere – maybe even in this.**

**Thanks to FurtiveFox for her review.**

**Anyway; please review:-p**


End file.
